MiniMalfoy and the Resizement Charm
by sinisterkitty13
Summary: After an accident in Charms class, Ginny accidentally lets her anger get the better of her and Draco Malfoy comes out only two inches tall. Will Draco get revenge? Will he return to his regular size? And will a romance bloom? Read and find out!


****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the ever wonderful J.K. Rowling, all the characters, all the places, but NOT the plot. This one belongs to me. = )

It came to me out of the riot of pure boredom having a war with itself in my brain during Creative Writing. The task? Create an imaginary friend. I did. And he was two inches tall and very much like Draco Malfoy. Thus, the plot of this story. It Draco/Ginny (as always) and really kind of plot-less if you think about it. Well you'll have to read it first, so enjoy!

****

Note!: I'm going completely AU here by making Ginny be in Draco's class and I give you my deepest apologies, but I really don't want to have to waste time making a reason for that and bore you all to death with nonsensical stuff. Just wanted to let you know. BUT Ginny is still a year younger than him, but that will have nothing to do with the story. = )

Charms. God how I hate this class. It doesn't get worse than starting the day off with charms that's for sure. It's really early, I can't think properly and add the fact that I suck at charms and bam! You get complete and total chaos.

So I here I am, sitting in charms, flipping my wand about trying to turn the chair that I had resized to about a inch high, back into it's original size. No such luck exists however because I am now on about try thirty-four. It took me about fifty tries just to get the bloody thing to be small and when it did, it _really _did. It's about the size of my pinky now and Flitwick keeps giving me disapproving looks.

"Well done, Hermione! Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor! That's a new record! The most a chair has been resized in such short time." Hermione grinned and Harry and Ron who were sitting next to her began to ask her how she did it. I couldn't help but sigh sympathetically as my eyes scanned over Harry as he attempted to duplicate the size of his chair, unsuccessfully.

"Alright now, class," Flitwick announced, "We still have quite a bit more time and I see that you are all progressing quite nicely, so we are going to set you up in partners so you can practice upon yourselves. Normally I would be afraid to do something like this, but the students before you seem to enjoy it a great deal and there never seems to be any problems, so I will allow it." The students seemed very happy about this, but I was none to pleased, believe you me. I rose my hand to ask if I could be excluded, but he didn't notice me at all and began pairing people off. He got to the threesome and paired off Hermione with Ron. My heart skipped as Flitwick's eyes began scanning the room for a partner for Harry. I made sure to sit up proud and tall. Flitwick's eyes fell upon me. My heart gave another jump. He opened his mouth and stuttered out, "M-Miss. P-Patil. You will be with Harry." _What!?! _I looked over my shoulder to see Parvati groan as she looked sadly at her friend Lavender. How could she be groaning? She just got put with Harry Potter!

"Professor!" I called, not even thinking.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Parvati can be with Lavender and I can be with Harry." Then I caught onto the fact that maybe I should learn this whole "think before you act thing." I felt like and complete idiot and I bit my tongue hard. I definitely did not dare to look at Harry for fear that he might be laughing at me. "I mean...Parvati seemed like she really wanted to be with Lavender. I was only being a friend." I hoped that that might have cleared things up a bit.

"As kind as your act is, Miss Weasley, I dare say not! My decision is as it was before. Miss Weasley, you can be with..." his eyes scanned the room some more, "You can be with...why...Neville isn't here today...I wonder why..." Great, he was going to stick me with someone who also didn't know what they were doing. That was just bloody _wonderful_! You can imagine that I was feeling _really _safe now. "Well then...I guess I'll just put you with, Mr. Malfoy."

"What!?" complaints from both of us called out. How could he do this? This was cruel! I mean anybody! I would have been happy with _anybody _but him. He seriously had to be joking.

"Miss Weasley will be with Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick repeated more clearly like we were deaf.

"She'll probably set fire to me!" Malfoy protested, "She obviously is not fit to do this assignment."

"Wanna bet?" I shouted, standing up, pointing my wand at Malfoy. I had seriously lost control. Only Malfoy had the ability to get me this riled up.

"Now. Now. Wait until everyone is paired up to practice." Said Flitwick, who continued on pairing people up. Draco and I glared at each other from across the room. It came time for everyone to pair up but I was definitely not sitting down next to Malfoy. Flitwick eventually saw us and started threatening us to move.

"Fine, 50 points goes to the first person to get up and sit next to the other." Neither of us moved.

"100?" Flitwick coaxed. I jumped up and unfortunately Draco did as well and we met in the middle. He was much taller than I had thought he was, that or he had just grown since I last saw him.

"Well then, since you met in the middle, I'll split if 50/50." Flitwick smiled at his "ingeniousness."

"Flitwick, I really don't think I can do this," I told him, "Can't I just sit out?"

"Miss Weasley," Flitwick started, "If you are having some trouble may I suggest that you come to my Friday help classes after dinner."

"But I have Quidditch Practice, I told you this already!" I exclaimed. This didn't make Flitwick anymore agreeable to my circumstances, however.

"Well I'm sorry, but that's all that I have to say on the subject. If you have any problems today practicing on your partner, I have to say that I will have to pull you out of your Quidditch practices for the next few weeks for help. I will not have anyone falling behind in my class." I looked down at my scruffy shoes. How could he be so unfair! She wanted to scream at him, but she held it in. She finally looked back at Flitwick, who gave her a kind smile and then departed to help others.

"Bastard," I hissed.

"Oi, was that I cuss word that just protruded out of your mouth?" Draco smirked at her.

"Shut up," I hissed at him and then walked a few steps putting some distance between me and Draco so we could practice. I had to really concentrate. I could _not _be pulled out of Quidditch. Not that Harry would even notice. He never notices me. Great. Now I was extremely upset. Just great.

"So I am going first," Draco stated surly.

"Fine." I didn't care. I was not in the mood to fight with him. He extended his wand out at me and for a minute I was afraid. Perhaps it was the fact that a wand was pointed at me, or maybe it was the fact that he was the one behind it, but I think it was the evil smirk plastered on his face that just screamed, "Good bye, Weasley." In an instant, I didn't even hear him say the spell, I was no more than a five inches tall. Everything was really _really _large. The desks, the chairs, the tiles on the floor and people's feet. Someone stomped by nearly stepping on me, but eventually saw a the little speck on the ground, me, and saved me from being a squishy mess stuck on the bottom of their foot.

"Ginny?" a voice called from above. I have to tell you the truth, it kind of sounded like God calling from above, but anyway... A hand lowered down and picked me up by the waist and set me in their other hand. I looked up to see and very large Harry. I smiled and waved.

"Give her back, Potter," Draco's voice called from behind me. He grabbed me, carelessly may I add, and pulled me out of Harry's hands like a rag doll.

"Be careful with her," Harry warned. My heart would have given a little flip if Draco hadn't squeezed it into one place. I couldn't breath and I tried squirming in his grip, but he held tighter so I gave up. Harry stopped glaring at Draco and looked down at me. "If she's not at practice tonight I will personally kill you myself, Malfoy." Draco just glared at him. Harry looked down at me and then bit his lip and walked away, making sure to keep his eyes on me as he left. I sighed. _How romantic_.

Draco set me down on the desk and then sat down in the chair next to the desk I was on. He started ruffling through his rucksack and pulled out and assignment and started writing without another word.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Doing homework from McGonagall's," Draco stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't do that! Well, I mean, you can, but you have to turn me back first!" Draco didn't reply. He just smirked.

"Turn me back!" I yelled!

"Why, should I?" Draco asked.

"Because I'll tell Professor Flitwick on you!"

"Be my guest," Draco smirked and looked towards Flitwick who was on the opposite side of the room, sitting on top of a pile of books reading one quietly to himself. I scanned the path. I knew there was no way I was going to get there without being crushed by the massive cluster of gigantic students who were walking this way and that. I growled and walked over and stepped on Malfoy's assignment, but he pushed me aside with two of his fingers. I was so frustrated! How dare he play such a trick on me like this! I stormed over to the large ink bottle and attempted to pick it up, but it was extremely heavy, so I decided to push it over. It, as I planned, spilled ink all over his assignment. He cursed.

"Ugh! That was expensive ink you little rat! Not that I expect you to know what anything expensive looks like!" He glared down at me and plucked my up by my robes and stared at me hard and then unleashed that smirk of his again. He plopped be down into this bag and I landed at the bottom in between a note book and an assignment. I tried to get out, but my efforts were fruitless. I was stuck for the time being.

A few minutes later, Malfoy eventually pulled me out and set me on the desk. He put his wand in front of him.

"It's been fun," he smirked and then turned me back to my regular size. I was sitting on the edge of the desk right in front of him. I quickly pulled my wand out and placed it under his chin. To my misfortune he was not afraid as I had hoped, but he smirked at me.

"Go ahead, I dare you," he said slyly.

"Okay then," I grinned and the spell rocketed out of my wand and sooner than I knew it, Draco was on the floor and he was only two inches tall. I smiled and jumped off the desk. I picked him up and examined him, impressed by how my spell actually worked this time. Apparently he didn't think I would be capable of turning him small. He was more worried now. The bell rang for class to be over.

"Alright, Weasley. Times up, turn me back," Draco stated. I sighed. I didn't get as much time as he did. Life was so unfair. I set him on the desk and pointed my wand at him. I muttered the spell and...nothing happened. I did it again. Still nothing. A third time.

"Come on, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted. I couldn't do it! Oh, God! I was in so much trouble now. And if Flitwick found out, there'd be no Quidditch--

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" Flitwick called. I felt my eyes grow wide and I whipped around pressing my back to the desk. I carefully scooped Draco up in my left hand and quickly dropped him into my bag.

"N-no sir," I stuttered.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

"Already left, Professor."

"Okay then, no troubles?"

"None at all, sir. I really think I'm getting the hang of it."

"That's good. See you on Wednesday then. Have a good weekend."

"You too, Professor!" I smiled and practically ran out of the room. I started walking briskly to the common room. It was my break period. I got to the common room to find it completely empty. Thank goodness. I set my bag down and pulled Malfoy out of it and set him on the coffee table.

"Not so nice being the one in the bag now, is it?" I gave him a smug look.

"Shut up, Weasley! At least I was capable of turning you back at all times!" He had a point.

"Look, I'm really sorry--"

"I don't want your apologies. I want you to turn me back! Preferably before lunch, because I have a really hot girl waiting for me, we've had this luncheon scheduled since Monday, I don't want to be wasting my time with the likes of you, because--"

"I got it!" I replied. Suddenly I really didn't feel so sorry and I was tempted to wait until after lunch, but it just might take me until lunch to get it right, so I set to work right away.

Two hours later we had gone through lunch and Malfoy was still the same size. I had however successfully turned his hair pink, and was able to turn that back. I even gave him a long nose, but was able to turn that back as well. And for a moment, I was able to turn him back to his regular height, but just as he got across the room, he turned right back into a two-inch little man.

"I should have killed you while I was at my regular size," Draco grumbled.

"Well that wouldn't have gotten you changed back, would it?" I pointed out.

"Well apparently this isn't either," he shouted. "I want you to take me to Flitwick. He'll be able to fix this problem of yours!"

"No!" I shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because...he'll tell me I can't play Quidditch. And of late, Quidditch has been the only excitement I have anymore."

"Yeah, so you can be around Potter?" Draco spat. I glared at him. That was part of it... "Yeah, we'll I'm sure you could use a few weeks break away from Prince Potter."

"No, I'm not taking you to Flitwick..." I told him. I definitely was not going to.

"Then Dumbledore..." Draco suggested.

"Definitely not! He'll _tell _Flitwick and then Flitwick will tell me that I can't go--"

"I got it!" Draco shouted. The bell for the next class rang. "That's just great," Draco pouted, "Emily is going to think I stood her up and is _never _going to give me another chance. If there is one thing that girl can't stand and that's being stood up by a guy. Way to go, Weasley. It's the _perfect _day for you to go and let your temper get ahead of you when you're an idiot and can't fix your own problems."

"I'm sorry!" I yelled at him.

"Gin?" somebody called. Ginny grabbed Draco and held him behind her back and spun around. It was Ron and Hermione was right behind him. "Who are you apologising to?" he asked.

"What? Oh! I--well you see I...was practicing!" I exclaimed. Both Ron and Hermione rose and eyebrow. Boy, I felt like an idiot.

"For what?" Hermione eventually asked.

"For that skit thing, you know?" I laughed. I tried to make it seem like everyone knew I was involved in acting or something.

"Actually, I don't," Ron stated.

"Well, I'm much to busy to talk about it. It's a long story and well frankly I'm just to busy to talk about it. Oh, I already said that...just nerves. I mean, I'm just nervous. Kind of...for the skit...well I gotta go, bye!" I hid Draco as I exited the room. God, they must have thought I was an idiot. It's a good thing that I'm not in any acting classes, because I _suck _at improvisations.

So I ended up skipping Divination with Draco Malfoy. That's something I never thought that I would be saying, but I did it. And we went to the Library. I tried to look up the spell that I performed on Draco. I mean, I tried a hundred times to turn him back, I knew I wasn't _that _bad, something had to have gone wrong, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

I left him on the table for a few seconds while I went and got books and when I came back he was gone.

"Draco?" I asked, quietly because Madam Pince was eyeing me. "Draco where are you?" My heart began beating fast. What if he ran away? What if he told someone? What if was walking the halls? What if someone squished him! Oh, what would I do if Draco was squished? I would be all my fault! "Draco!" I exclaimed. My tone had more worry in it and it was louder.

"Whaaat?" Draco groaned, crawling out from under a pile of books.

"God! Don't you ever do that again!" I cried, picking him up and holding him.

"Do what? Take a _nap?_ God forbid! How could I?" he sarcastically laughed.

"I thought you got squished," I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm unfortunately enough, still alive and still as short as ever." He crossed his arms. I set him down on the table again and looked up. Madam Pince was watching me over her book. After this I was almost sure that everyone at this school would think I was completely nuts. I sat down and flipped open a book and began searching for the spell. It took me two books to find a full synopsis on it. I looked under Possible Problems and read what it said.

__

In some cases, if the power behind the wand is strong enough, the spell can go awry and turn the subject of the spell to the selection of size for a period of 48 hours, but this is only if a counter-curse has been placed upon them, the event of them changing back will happen at random so the continual use of casting spells on the person is unnecessary.

This was not good. Not good at all. I looked at Draco who was examining his miniature nails and I felt really bad.

"I'm sorry." It slipped out and Draco looked up immediately. I grinned widely in a very apologetic I'm-really-really-_really_-sorry! look.

"What did you do?" he asked, threateningly. I ashamedly turned the book around and pointed at the area for him to read. He did.

"I'm going to be this size for two days!"

"Well at least it's not forever!"

"At least!! Once I'm back to my regular size you can bet that that very small bum of yours will be a _lot _smaller." I gave him a hurt look. My bum wasn't _that _small.

"Well until then I guess you'll just have to tag along in my bag." I adjusted the strap on my bag so that it was on my other shoulder and came across my chest.

"You know, despite what you may think, people _will _notice that I've been absent for the past two days and I'm not in the hospital wing."

"Well, I'll just tell them that after Charms...you were called upon under an serious family issue that required you to be at home immediately and that you'll be back in two days." I smiled and congratulated myself on coming up with such a good excuse so quickly. Maybe I wasn't so bad at improvs.

"Don't you think that Dumbledore will owl my father about my disappearance?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"If he does then I guess I'll be found out, but it should take a day or two for your father to get your letter, reply and have it get back so no worries. Everything will be well again by then."

"Well, my ass," Draco hissed quietly, but I heard him. I just smiled. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, now that I thought things through.

"Come on, we have to get to Astronomy." I sighed. Harry is in that class. And when I say "Harry is in that class" I mean the rest of the trio isn't tagging along behind him so at least _sometimes_ he talks to me. I grabbed Draco and put him in my bag and started trekking.

I got to the Astronomy tower in due time. I smiled as Harry nodded his head in my direction. That's right, a _nod. _At least it was better than not being acknowledged at all. I looked down at my bag to see Draco had crawled up the spirals of my notebook and was sticking his head out to survey the scene.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at him, pushing him off. He fell down to the bottom.

"Ow!" came a small voice from the bottom of my bag. I sat down at a desk quickly and began to shuffle through and picked him up, but didn't lift him out of the bag. "You are so pathetic," Draco said, massaging the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked.

"You! And your whole Potter fascination. He gives you a nod and you blush like a tomato."

"I'm blushing?" I asked. I held the other hand to my face. My cheek was really warm. A sure sign that I was blushing. I hated blushing. It was my curse. Draco rolled his small eyes.

"You really need to get over the speckled git, really. There's nothing even that special about it him. Besides, you probably wouldn't even like him if he wasn't the boy-who-lived."

"Would to!" I protested just as the teacher started roll call. "Now you just stay quiet," I hissed and put him back in the bottom of my bag. Draco crossed his arms and pouted, but I pretended not to notice.

Professor Sinistra called out "Draco Malfoy?" from the attendance sheet. "Is that boy skiving off class again?" A few people in the class snickered and I couldn't suppress my smile.

"I always hated her," Draco spat. I looked down to see that he had crawled up the spirals of my notebook again, but I didn't bother to push him back down, he was well hidden between my copy of Achievement in Charms (useless book) and The Standard Book of Spells, grade 6.

"Actually, Professor," I spoke up, in Draco's defense, "He had a family emergency and had to leave immediately after charms." Draco looked up at her curiously for defending him.

"Probably for deatheater recruiting," somebody replied behind me. I spun my head around to see Ernie Macmillan. "They're signing people up over the weekend and giving people the dark mark like it's nothing." I narrowed my eyes at him coldly and he stopped snickering. I looked at Draco who was eyeing me and when I looked at him, he immediately looked at Ernie coldly.

"Now now, class. I will not discuss these issues in my class. We talk only of the beautiful night sky. Now let's commence with the lesson, shall we?. Everyone turn your books to page 52." There was a loud shuffling as everyone pulled out there books and flipped through pages. "This is the beginning of section three in which we will explore the unique histories of the very classic constellations. Now I will divide you up into partners and each of you will present a project on the constellation that I will assign to you. You and your partner will read up on the constellation in the text and I require that you make some sort of display, such as a poster board. Your presentations are due next Friday. Now I will allow you to pick your own partners this time." I sighed and looked down at Draco.

"Partner?" I asked.

"Sure," Draco shrugged. I smiled and looked back at professor Sinistra who was organizing her already tidy desk.

"Hey Ginny," someone called. I spun around to see Harry. I smiled. I always did when he talked to me, or whenever he was looking at me for that matter. I knew that he noticed me at those times. It was quite sad and I knew that, but it was something that I just couldn't help but do; smile. Only Harry would be the person to bring this about me.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Hey, do you wanna be partners for this project?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit to joyously.

"Awesome," he replied with a smile and then sat back down in his seat and talked to Seamus.

"Hellooo!" I turned around to see Draco with his hands in the air and that look that said, "what just happened here?" "Forgetting something?" he said angrily.

"Oh!" I said, putting my hand to my mouth. Another thing Harry was capable of, making me forgetting all already pre-made plans. I would just make room for him. I sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's not like this happens all the time, okay? But I promise when you are back to normal I'll help you."

"Yeah, you better," Draco ordered. I grabbed my bag and sat next to Harry. He smiled to greet me and finished up talking to Dean Thomas about the upcoming Quidditch game against Ravenclaw.

"Sorry about that," Harry said after he had finished. Sinistra had already gone around and passed out what their constellations were.

"It's okay," I replied sweetly with a smile. I glanced over to see Draco roll his eyes.

"So what have we got here?" Harry asked looking at the piece of paper Sinistra had given me.

"The constellation Draco," I replied, smiling at the irony. Harry smiled too flipping open his book.

"Well...it says that it's the most annoying group of stars in the galaxy and that it teams up with two of the fattest jumble of stars to scare of the other constellations, who tend to just laugh at him. No surprises there." I laughed as Harry smiled at me, but when I stopped laughing and just settled my gaze on him, I realized that he wasn't looking at me, but _behind _me. I turned around to see Parvati Patil. She was listening to Lavender Brown _and _brushing her hair at the same time. Ooo, what talent (and I say that with utmost sarcasm). I looked back at Harry. He was still staring at her. I looked back at Parvati who just noticed Harry staring and blushed. I looked at Harry has he smiled at her.

"So okay then!" I interrupted, getting Harry's attention. Harry seemed kind of dazed.

"Don't you think she's so...hot?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, and I think about it all the ruddy time too, because in case you didn't notice I'm gay." Harry gave me a cold look and other people looked at me funny too.

"I'm not really...I was just--oh nevermind. Bugger off!" I said to a group of girls who were sitting in a small cluster. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to ask her out," Harry stated.

"What!! Why?!"

"I don't know. When we were practicing our project for charms over lunch, I just..."

"Watched her brush her hair?" I offered an ending.

"I don't mind," Harry smiled still looking at Parvati. "I think I'll do it now." I wanted to put a stop to it, but what was I supposed to say? _"Harry, I'm still in love with you! You can't date her...you have to date me!"_ Yeah that would go over real well. _"I thought you said you were over me?" _ _"Well...actually...I'm not...surprise!" _It was never going to happen for me, so why deprive Parvati the happiness. My life is so awful.

"Yeah, why wait?" I muttered, putting my head in my fists. Harry grinned and got up. I watched him go and talk to Parvati for a while and they seemed instantly engrossed in each other.

"I think that would have been a good time to talk to him," a small voice stated. I turned my eyes to look at Draco. My life really _was_ awful. Harry was asking out Parvati because of one instance in the library studying for a charms project in which it was a possibility that I could have been his partner if I was good at charms, but noooo. I was stuck here with a pocket-sized Malfoy in my rucksack giving me advice on my dating life (or lack-there of).

"It would have just ended in embarrassment for me anyway," I pouted.

"Well, if you confessed your love to Potter and he still chose Parvati over you...yeah I wouldn't be surprised," he snickered.

"Shove it up your ass, Malfoy." I really hated him. I hated them both. I began to pack up my things and shove them in my bag. Draco held tight to the bind of my notebook in hopes of not getting hit in the head by a book or two.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"My stomach hurts," I replied. That would be my excuse for leaving and in truth, watching Harry and Parvati did have me on the verge of vomiting. Thank Merlin today was Friday. I stood up and began heading for the door.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Sinistra called out, but I didn't reply. I just left. As soon as I got into the empty corridor it felt so good. It was Friday and I was not going to walk back in that classroom. I did a little twirl and enjoyed the cold hall. It called my really steaming hot face that was just burning with another blush.

"You're a whack-job, Weasley," Malfoy's voice called up at me. I forgot he was there and blushed even brighter (if humanely possible).

"Oh what do you know," I glowered, but with a smile and then went back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
